Wild!
by Victoriblush
Summary: Ok I wrote this MANY Many moons ago as in years. It however was one of my most popular. So tell me what you think and if you guys like it i'll edit the hell out of it and write more into to it. Review or comment. Happy reading. I am Arabella Brown. Yes my mother is Lavender Brown and if you have an opinion ill tell you where to put it. Yes i know my whole family is a scandal.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi my name is Arabella Brown. I am in my 6th year of school! That's what's up. I have

three besties named Scorpius Malfoy, James Potter, and Fred Weasley. I absolutely hate

Albus pighead Potter. I am Lavender Browns daughter and am proud. I don't get along

With girls they're quite annoying. I am branded the school slut. I'm not but I have fun with

it. You'll see. My mother was left for dead during the war only to be found by Seamus

Finnegan. They later had me and when I was six he left my mother for a French

Mistress. That's all you need to know."

Year 6:

"I am late i am late i am late! Shhhhiiiitttttt! I jumped on the train as i heard the whistle blow I grabbed on tight but learched backwards only to feel a strong hand grab me and pull me in. I heard the arrogant snide voice that of which could only be Albus Potter I thought to myself."

"Ah Brown. he said. Falling for me already."

"You wish Potty. I smirked. The only thing i relate to you is what you're made of. Pure disgusting shit! I quirked and eyebrow. Now where is that charming brother of yours."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Compartment B your sluttyness."

"Awww your so charming how do you keep the girls off of you." I said sarcastically.

"Well apparently its because im made of shit. who would have know". he scowled.

I laughed. I hated when he made me do that. "So how do you seem to catch me every year." i said confused.

"I've learned to just wait here since you almost fall off the train every year. I'd hate to soil the tracks. there very nice tracks you know." He said.

"Good day Potty." I said. "Good day Your highness" said Albus sarcastically.

I walked past him to find my three best friends. They were planning their big prank. It would never happen. They always thought karma got them. Karma was actually I with a counter spell keeping their arses out of trouble. I need them to graduate.

I need them to be strong and smart and pay my bills later. Just kidding! But wouldn't that be nice huh.

I swung my hip out opened the door and leaned suggestively on it. "Why hello gentleman I said in my most seductive voice". They all froze and stared.

Then they snapped out of it. Only to have me dog piled to the floor.

"Ara" said James "i've missed you you pest you." The next to speak was Scorpius. "Schedule Ara schedule we must compare."

Then lastly Fred "Guys I think my hand is trapped on her boob."

"Get off me" I laughed.

"Fine fine" said Scorpius.

"Gits" I said.

"Gits you love" said James.

"Gits you treasure" said Fred

"Gits you hand your damn schedule" said Scorpius.

"Fine fine you prude" I said as I handed it to him. "What the great Scorpius Malfoy can't live with out me."

"No" scorpious said shakeing his head. "i'm trying to see what classes me you and Al have together so I can save him from having his hair set on fire for the third year in a row."

"Hey that is not my problem you think he'd learn three years running. If he smells burning run for the lake." I said grinning. "Why are you friends with him anyway?" I humphed.

"Because" said Scorpius "were roommates and **Slytherins** stick together. We are cunning we are sharp and mischivious."

"Oh yes you're so mischievous" I said. "Nothing more cunning than a boy with his named embroidered into all of his boxers."

"At least their boxers" laughed James.

"You had no right to go through my trunk last year" said Scorpius glaring. "Mommy said that it was so they don't get mixed up in the wash."

I almost fell out of my chair. "Yes nothing more intimidating then a boy whose mommy fixed his underwear. Beware the great Scorpius he might call his mommy to embroider YOUR underwear."

"Ill have you know I am very manly thank you. I've even kissed a girl." He said triumphantly.

Me and James and Fred started dieing. "I kissed a girl and I liked it." Snickered Fred.

"The taste of her cherry chap stick." Continued James as he threw out his hip and did a perfecct impression of his sister.

"I swear I said laughing you are the guy who's going to get completely trashed on fire whiskey one night and wake up naked with some girl in your bed and start crying".

"I'm just waiting for the right one" said Scorpius defensively.

"Of course you are baby" I said cooing. I leaned over to him and planted one on him. He looked at me stunned.

"Now you can at least say you kissed a girl your mommy didn't set you up with."

The boys started laughing and so did Scorpius. "Okay that I should have seen coming. But you're just not my type Ara"{ he said laughing.

"Oh no I'm not my world is ending I said dramatically as i pretended to faint like Scarlett in "Gone With The Wind". My first love. Underwear boy left me oh what will I ever do."

We laughed the whole way. This was going to be a great year…

*Lyrics by Katty Perry used!*


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry boys were late! With speed dearest Freddie." I shouted.

You will always hear this from us I don't think there's ever been a time we're not late. We

are so late late late. I was riding on Freddy's back as we hurried across the lawn. "Hurry

up boys you're lagging way to far behind it is not that far of a run." i yelled a smirk

plastered on my face. James glared at me as he kept running. "Well my dear" he shouted.

"Not all of us have our own donkey!" I resent that Freddy barked "it is more like a stallion, I

mean look at this long black hair of mine. I might as well me F-A-R-B-I-O from those books

Ara reads with looks like these." That not even how you say it i huffed. "Also next time stay

out of my luggage and freddy dear youll be A wonderful gorgeous handsome devil of a

stallion if you can go any faster" I yelled. We all launched through the doors and all fell as

we entered the great hall. We were all cracking up I tripped and landed on Scorpious. He

caught me and I fake swooned. "Ah those ballroom dance lessons mommy signed you up

for came in handy. Oh my wonderful her…." AND THE NEW CHARMS TEACHER

EVERYONE PLEASE WELCOME SEAMUS FINNEGAN. Bitch say what!? My heart

stopped. The boys had stopped laughing jaws dropped. I looked up to the front to a face I

hadn't seen since I was a very very little girl. YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME. I

screamed. I finally noticed everyone around me realizing I had screamed out loud. The

walls were falling down. Everything spinning. I turned to Scorpious. "I think id way rather

have a parent who embroiders my underwear now. Trade?" All he could do was give me

that sad smile.

I couldn't sleep that night I was so furious. He'd left and now he had the gal to come back here and ruin my life that I loved perfectly with the minus him in the equation. I sure as hell didn't want to add him back. He left when I was six with his mistress. Then he had the gal to marry her and send a wedding invitation in the damn mail. Fuck him and fuck Eveline (his wife). I heard a tap on the window. I thought it must be the boys checking on e. To my surprise I didn't recognize the owl. I suspiciously opened the window and untied the letter. The bird flew off. That's odd usually they want a treat. I read below.

Ara,

I would like you to accompany Eveline and me in hogsmead this weekend for tea. I would very much like to catch up with you and hear how you're doing.

-Dad


	3. Sorry

To those who have stuck to following my stories I am truly sorry for my very long leave of absence. I can not even begin to explain what all has happened and where my life has gone. I am going to try to write new chapters and will be rereading to see where we left off. I might even revise some I'm not sure. Wild has always been one of my favorites to write and I hope to bring it back so get ready. All my love - V


End file.
